Eyesight
by AngelFromSomewhere
Summary: Lorotia is tough, strong...and hunted. After the loss of his memory, Rogan is a mess; wallowing in self-pity. Both are misfits, both for different reasons. Neither believes in the soulmate principle, but how it affects them is very real...


**I loved vampires **_**before **_**they were popular so I wrote this little thing ages ago. I've re-vamped (no pun intended) it and made it fit in with Night World because it just seemed to go really well. I hope you think the same. Review please :) I do not, have not, and will never own any part of Night World, but that not an invitation to steal this. The song for the 1****st**** half of this chapter is Golden Days by Drake Bell and the 2****nd**** half is actually In The Name of God by Dream Theatre**

**I own only the OCs.**

_**Rogan and Lorotia are misfits, each for a different reason. Neither of them believes in the soulmate principle but how it affects them is very real indeed**__**.**_

Rogan wiped a hand across his forehead, lazily struggling to open his eyes. The lids were heavy, and he knew that he had no one but himself to blame.

"If you would just stay home once in a while, you wouldn't be in this position right now." A female voice tinkled. Even though it was carefully expressionless, he could hear a trace of smugness vibrating off of her tongue. He managed to open the corner of his eyelid to look at her. She was sat cross-legged on the grass next to him in the field, her arms folded across her tiny chest. She appeared to be around twelve years old, but all who knew her would see the knowledge in her eyes that no human could ever know.

"Cassy, please don't give me one of your stupid lectures, it's not natural for someone my age to be lectured by a twelve-year old." He groaned, rolling onto his stomach, clutching his head groggily. "What did I do this time?"

"First, you _know_ I don't like whatever stupid name you come up for me, you know that. My name is Cassadee. That's said CA-SA-DEE, ok? Second, physically you look only seven years older than me, in reality you are one hundred and two years younger than me and you have the mentality of a two year old. And thirdly-" she turned her head to look away from him, possible to hide her smirk- "last night was by far the worst. You were completely humiliating, of course. I'll be surprised if Deadset _ever _let us in again."

Rogan moaned again, using one hand to push blonde strands away from his face in order to look at her and measure her reaction. "How bad was I?"

"The worst, since last summer at the Red fern's. You found a nice group of human girls to prowl on. You slung your arms around the tall one with golden curls and asked her if she wanted to 'surrender to the darkness'." Cassadee used her fingers to make quotation marks. She tipped her head to the side as she looked back at him. "You've been hanging out with Quinn haven't you?"

"What happened next?" he asked, shrugging off her question. "Did I...?"

"No, you did not drain her." She whispered, more serious now. "Neither Dex nor I would have ever allowed that." Dex was Cassadee's human soul mate, but she was only twelve years old and a made vampire. She would watch him grow up without her. To Dex, she was and would always be Cass, his childhood friend who he would eventually lose all contact with and never see again. "But maybe it would have been better if you had. You didn't take enough blood. You sobered up before you'd even taken a pint. You totally freaked out and ran off. I found you in this field...snoring." Rogan ignored that. He didn't snore...hopefully.

"Did Ash see?" he asked.

"Rogan, everyone saw you. All the Night People within a ten mile radius knew what was going on. When you drown your sorrows, word really gets around y'know." She shook her head, looking towards the sun. "We'd better get you home, no offence but you're a mess."

"I don't want to go home yet" he grumbled, burying his face in the ground. Cassadee sighed.

"Again, no offence but you could really do with a shower, and a change of clothes." She pointed to his shirt, which was stained with blood and cherry Bacardi breezer. Epically slowly, Rogan got to his feet. Cassadee propped him up with her shoulder, which fit neatly under his arm, her head coming up to his shoulder. He ruffled her curly mouse hair in a 'you're a good kid' kind of way. She shook her head away but smiled at him in a 'yeah yeah I know' kind of way. Together, they made their way home.

The sun shone in Lorotia's eyes, despite the sunglasses. She threw them down in disgust. _That's what you get when you buy 'Guggi' for a knock-off man on Benidorm beach. _She had just landed back in LaX after an extended trip in sunny Spain. There had been some problems with renegade werewolves which desperately called for her attention. Her heels clacked against the flat surface of the airport. She really hated the noise they made, it did not seem normal to a person who was used to creeping stealthily and silently through alleyways perusing a threat of some sort. Her long copper curls were pulled up under a deep red woollen beanie. The sun seemed to pour in through the windows, making Lorotia bake under her suit. All she could do was wait to get home and change into her normal clothes.

There was a buzzing noise in her blazer pocket. She pulled her phone out and flipped it open; there was a message from Poppy, telling her that she was waiting outside.

"So...how was Spain?" Poppy asked, one hand on the steering wheel, the other hand texting. She and Lorotia were in James' car, driving towards the daybreak house. Lorotia was not happy about this, but she was being hunted by the council, which meant she had no choice.

"It was fine. I got beaten up pretty bad by one of those 'wolves, but he ended up worse." She grinned spryly, remembering. "How's James?" she asked politely, knowing from now on she would not have to contribute much to the conversation. Poppy loved talking about James more than she loved talking about music.

"He's great. He hasn't had a chance to patch up with his parents much, but I think there's still time and it would really do him the world of good..." she chattered gaily. Lorotia sat back in her seat and watched Poppy talk. The journey was going to be long, but it didn't matter. Soon she would be safe.

**It's short, but it's only the beginning, these things only get longer with me.**


End file.
